Zootopia: Rise of the Carnivores
by AntisocialGamer
Summary: A new criminal is on the loose and seems to be a run for Judy and Nick's money. He doesn't look like a serious problem at first. But will that change when he starts to link to Nick's past?
1. Prologue

Ah. Zootopia. Home to predators and pray, who live in peace and harmony. Back then you would call that a straight up lie. But now you wouldn't. Why? Because a certain bunny cop and a con artist caused the city to stay true to it's name. All because of a stupid case.

How long did it take them to crack it? About nine days almost.

What was it even about? Animals going savage because of biology, some stupid stuff like that

Do I care? Honestly no.

Why? Because even if the case was never cracked, animals would still go crazy.

But not because of killer instincts. Because unlike those stupid citizens in their huge cell, I have a brain. I know when to and when not to go crazy. I mean. I am a predator anyway and I can do anything I want without biology. If I put my mind to it. To which I do. Because when I see something I want, you bet I'm going to take it. Whether you like it or not. Your money, your home, your sanity. Your life? It doesn't matter. Why? Because I know I'm going to win in the end. I mean, I am almost close to getting what I want. And that's true justice. Heh. That Judy Hopps and old man's kid better watch out. Because we're coming.

And we don't plan to leave anything. The same...

 **So this is a prologue to a idea I had for a continuation of Zootopia. Please don't criticize because this is just a prologue and I don't do very well with criticism. I'll try to keep this kid friendly like the movie, but I don't know. I'll try though, promise. Hope you liked this though! And I hope you want more!**


	2. Chapter 1: Another Day

In the city of Zootopia, many animals of all kind roamed around the place as they greeted different species nicely. Back then, some species wouldn't even approach another because they were predators or prey. But now because of what had happened about a year ago, everyone has been pretty okay. But not all of them have been put into place yet.

Like right now. The streets were used as a route of escape for a wolf who had just passed the speed limit. Of course it was against the law and he was going to get a penalty for that. But did it dare to stop him? No, it didn't even scare him in the slightest. But one thing did get under his skin as he drove through cars in zigzag lines. The flashing lights of red and blue that illuminated itself in the light of day, the sound of sirens repeating like a broken record, and the sight of a black and white vehicle dashing straight for him. Who was it?

It was none other then Officer Judy Hopps and Officer Nick Wilde, on their way to serve justice.

As they caught up to the runaway, Judy kept her hands on the wheel and eyes on the road as she blurted out to her partner, "Another driver. Why am I not surprised?"

"Maybe because you've dealt with this before," He replied in a questionable manner and a dash of sarcasm. "You know. When you got the job in the first place."

"Oh you are a funny person. At least I'm trying to get the criminal."

"Hey, I'm trying too," The fox quickly corrected his friend before she could say anything else to support her case. "I'm just waiting for the signal, that's all."

"Okay then, here's the signal," The bunny stopped only to open the fox's door and kick him out of the car without hesitation and without him even knowing. This caused the man to look in surprise and horror as he prevented himself from dying by holding the handle of his door. The sound of his low scream was kind of funny to Judy, but at the same time, it felt kind of saddening as well. Too bad, this was the only way things would work. Or at least one of the ways.

"Judy, what are you doing?!"

"It's the signal. Just believe me on this! Get on top of the car and jump to his to startle him. You know, just like the other time."

"Wait. Don't tell me we're-."

"Yep. We're doing the carhopping method."

With a low grunt, Nick whined, "Why that one again!? It's not going to work!"

"But we've been practicing on the method for a while now! Please, for me?!" The bunny popped her head out of her window to give the fox sad eyes. His only weakness when it came to police work and decision making between the two. It always got him, but he knew it wasn't going to get to him this time. Or did he? He thought he had himself under control until it started to feel as if the eyes of his partner were staring deep into his soul. And that alone was enough to make him give up and just say out loud with annoyance in his voice, "Fine! But I better not get my arm broken again!"

With a smile from the small bunny girl, Nick looked at the distance from him and the runaway. It seemed pretty far and pretty dangerous to make a jump because of all the cars he was tricking them with. But if he had just found the right time, he would be able to make a smooth landing without hurting anyone and get the criminal easily. So he waited. And soon he found the right moment to jump. Activate the carhopping method, take 37.

He leaped from the police car towards the dark blue vehicle with the wolf inside and landed somewhat okay. Yes. To his surprise, he landed okay. That alone was enough to make him smirk and throw a thumbs up at Judy. He expected her to throw one back, but she just looked out into the distance with a wide mouth before yelling look out. Nick then turned to find a subway about to hit him until he was able to slide under it. And was also able to lose his partner. He was all alone. But not scared. He just kept on with his mission. To stop the criminal.

The wolf tried to swerve on the road to throw the fox on top of his car somewhere else. But all he did was almost hit innocent citizens and cause more havoc. That alone was enough to make the policemen mad as he crawled to the front of the car to meet with the wolf's scared expression on his face. That expression soon faded into a sinister smile and he then kicked the speed up a notch. He thought he was going to win when he nearly made Nick fall off of the car. Was the criminal going to escape? Was the mission going to end in failure? Was he going to break yet another arm?

Nope.

Because before all hope seemed lost, he turned to find a dead end. The car was going to stop, but so was the wolf. And that was music to the fox's ears. It also made him come up with a plan for how this was all going to end. "Hope you get a new car," he yelled out to the criminal, causing him to be confused before, in lighting speed, the policemen opened the front door of the wolf's side and pulled him out in order to jump from the car. He thought the landing would be hurtful at first. But instead, what he felt instead of hard concrete was cold metal.

The metal of a police car driven by his partner.

As the two reunited, they both watched as the runaway car smashed into the wall dramatically, making the wolf cry at his ride's death. All it made Judy do on the other hand was stop the car, grab her handcuffs and cuffed the criminal, telling him in a heroic tone, "You're under arrest for speeding and causing damage to the streets of Zootopia! You have the right to remain silent." She felt as if her and Nick had finally did something good for the city yet again. That was until the fox gently tapped her shoulder and told her,

"I think the havoc part was kind of our thing." He pointed to the street in front of them to show Judy what they have done. What they found was a bunch of cars mushed together, fire extinguishers broken and citizens surprised about the events that had taken place. All the bunny could do was throw a crooked smile at the fox, blurting out, "Well, at least you're not hurt, right?"

"Heh heh, I still got my arm in my socket, right?" They almost shared a laugh until they heard the sound of police sirens as a group of police approached the crime scene and their recruits to see what they have done. Of course, they expected a good job from their fellow workers. But what they got was a look of anger from the main man himself, Chief Bogo, before he finally yelled out loud for all of Zootopia to hear,

"JUDY! NICK!"

At that moment, they knew they were in trouble. But it didn't really matter, at least justice was served, right?

 _Well, for now it was..._


End file.
